


Proof of Dwarven prowess

by FairyCircle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Dominance, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Eventual Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand & Finger Kink, Kili and Fili are little kinky shits, Kink Negotiation, Marriage, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Slow Build, Smut, Spoilers for The Hobbit, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism, cum kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyCircle/pseuds/FairyCircle
Summary: AU where everyone stays alive and Erebor is reclaimed by Thorin and flourishes again. Toriel is not in the picture in this AU, and instead, Kili has set his eyes on his becoming and gentle companion Y/N. Y/N and Kili are engaged to be wed in the summer after the Battle of the Five Armies, yet Y/N is unaware of a certain wedding night tradition that Dwarves practice. How will they feel when it is revealed it is a Dwarven tradition to share the bed with not two, but three?
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)/You, Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	1. Unknown Dwarven traditions

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This is my first fic in a couple years, so go gentle on me! I wanted to write this because I got the idea after reading several other fics that went deeper into Dwarven courtship and thought it’d be a plausible and kinky addition to the canon lore of the Dwarves of Middle Earth! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to make any suggestions or requests as I’m trying to get back into creative writing, and short fics and scenarios are both fun and easy to work on)
> 
> Biologically Fem reader, I will leave pronouns ambiguous so anyone who is somewhere on the spectrum of female-femme nonbinary can identify with the role! (If you’d like male-oriented pov fics I could try my hand at them upon request) The intro is kinda long, but I might plan to use this AU for more one/multi-shots so if I set the scene now I can use it later, hehe.
> 
> Mandatory 'sorry for any errors I didn't really proof read'.

_ It had been over six moons now since Smaug had been swallowed by the waters of lake town, and the Orc army was slain by the collective efforts of Dwarf, Elf, Man, Hobbit and wizard alike. Six moons to recover, heal, rebuild, and clean out piles of dragon shite from the deepest parts of Erebor’s dungeons. In these six months, word of Thorin Oakenshield’s reclaiming of his rightful throne spread across to the very corners of Middle Earth, so much so that many Dwarves had made the journey to set eyes upon the mountain once again. A fair share had returned to stay for good, hoping to make the caverns a flourishing home once more, making Thorin now king of more than just the ashes and bones that remained, but in actual charge of a budding kingdom. The elation of having his home back was somewhat dampened by both guilt for his past mistakes and true realisation of the new burden and responsibility he bore, yet he handled it well and the resurrection of Erebor went smoothly and peacefully so far. Despite initial fear of more attacks by foes or challengers to his throne, no one dared to taunt the Dwarves again after the massacre of the Battle of the Five Armies. Instead, allies and agreements were made, further securing the future of Filis future kingdom. Nothing but trivial daily worries concerned you now. _

_ You had met the company in what you later learned would be the early stages of their journey. Being held captive by a bunch of Trolls was certainly not the most pleasant of endeavors, but you seemed to have luck on your side as not one, or even two heroes came to the rescue, but a gaggle 12, albeit in burlap sacks, but still, their distraction was what allowed that funny looking wizard to deal the final blow. After the initial shock of seeing a sudden unexpected addition to their party (they had hardly noticed your presence in their own panic of turning into Troll dinner), they felt it was hardly appropriate to just let you wander off into the wild where any other creature could snatch you, so offered to take accompany you to a settlement nearby so you would at least be safe.  _

_ The company learned from you that you had been captured by the Trolls a couple weeks prior as you were picking Moonflowers after dusk, since they only bloom at night. The only reason the Trolls didn’t make you a snack like they had intended with the Dwarves and Hobbit was that you were exceptionally ‘’sparkly’’, as the Trolls had put it. Your flowing hair, smooth skin, and flowing robes often reflected the moon or sunlight in mesmerising ways, causing people to mistake you for an Elf if you caught them off-guard. The Trolls had seemed appreciative of your luminescence and rather kept you as a trinket in their cave than as something for the pantry.  _

_ As if your lucky strike hadn’t been exhausted enough, before reaching any settlement the Dwarves felt comfortable leaving a becoming creature like yourself, Radagast the Brown came to find Gandalf and company with urgent news of the strange occurrences at Dol Guldur. Beside himself with his urgent news, he too, did not notice you upon his arrival, but once he had rattled off his story and took the time to breathe, his eyes fell on you and he was elated. Radagast had taught you and your mother the workings of herbal and natural magic, both from childhood on, and despite you not having seen each other for four whole seasons, he was nothing but enthusiastic about seeing you in the presence of Gandalf. _

_ And so it came to be that Radagast insisted you would be a valuable asset to the company, despite the thorough protests at your fragile appearance, and that it would be an utter waste to just drop you off at the next town. A contract was drawn up, conditions and risks were rattled off, but you barely listened. The sudden rush of an impending adventure deafened you and you had slammed quill to paper as soon as it had been laid out before you. Sure, it was dangerous, but you just got out of the claws of some big darn tootin' Trolls and nothing seemed so bad after that. Despite not knowing this gaggle of Dwarves, Hobbit, and wizard for very long, they seemed a merry bunch, albeit maybe a bit hesitant to approach someone much less hairy and short than themselves, but you were sure they’d get used to you and you to them. This might be a chance to bloom instead of surviving, to find purpose, even just for a while, instead of wandering aimlessly. So, without a shadow of doubt, you became the fourteenth member of the company, designated healer and witch of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. _

And thus, you are here on another night right after dusk, treading lightly upon the forest ground, looking for Moonflowers by the light of the stars. No fear of Troll, Orc, or other foe lurking in the shadows crept into your mind, the last year and a half having both grown your confidence and shrunk your fears. The forests around Erebor are serene and cool. The stagnant air that rests at the base of the mountain clings to the skin like a cloak, billowing and flowing, slow and steady, as if walking at the bottom of the Long Lake. Even on a summer night you never seem to get fully warm, a chill always resting in some fold of your clothes, but with the gentle buzz of content and peace through your veins you feel unbothered by it. It is a welcome change after the hot and heavy air Erebor carries within its walls, pregnant with the soot, flame and fume of the forges. You carry your collection of Moonflowers and other nocturnal herbs in one of the thin wisp-like layers of your skirts, holding it up delicately by two corners to create a bed for the plants to gently rest and float through the air as if on a gust of wind. Your heart swells at the thought of the perfumed oils you are going to make for your sweet betrothed, Kili. 

_ You and the handsome tall Dwarf had taken a liking to each other since the very moment you laid eyes on one another. Fili and Kili, being the only ones in the company initially that seemed less intimidated and more… intrigued by the addition of a significantly more appealing member, had made it a competition to win your heart, and as the journey progressed, your hand. You had been badgered with romantic advances from both of them, increasing from barely noticeable flirtations to outright ridiculousness, yet refused to give any defining cue as to for whom you carried affections, if for either of them at all! (They certainly did not appreciate a prank you pulled with Bofur, doting over each other like a fresh couple. The princes gnashed their teeth with jealousy until Bofur and yourself could not contain yourselves anymore at the absolute disdain they seemed to harbour towards their valued companion.) This charade went on, with either of them proposing to you near every other day, in what you believed to be jest, right up to the moment Kili had been on death’s door on Bard’s dinner table in Laketown. After long hours of tending to him with herbs, runes, and spells, with the helping hand of Legolas, he once more looked up at your face, though you doubted he could see you at all. _

_ ‘Y/n..’ _

_ His voice was barely above a hoarse groan, yet you heard it as distinctly as if he had screamed it. _

_ ‘Hush Kili, you need to stay still! You need all the strength you can get, and talking isn’t something you need to worry yourself with right now.’ _

_ You had dabbed his forehead, feeling rather feverish yourself at the notion your friend was dancing a jiggy on his own thread of life, and you had barely managed to keep him conscious and breathing until now. Despite you imploring him not too, Kili sucked in a breath again, shaky but determined to get something off his chest. His hand, cold and clammy, sought the one that wasn’t currently tending to his head. _

_ ‘Y/n… please… m-marry me’ _

_ Had it not been for his facial expression you’d have thought he was jesting with his last life-breath, but the tear-filled desperation you saw in his bloodshot eyes and the repeated swallowing to get rid of the lump in his throat told you otherwise.  _

_ He had lost consciousness after the energy he exerted in imploring you so sincerely, but his words rung in your ears continuously. Even after he recovered, even after you chased Smaug off, his question, which he had asked you time and time again, suddenly burned into the back of your brain, sending a shiver down your neck and spine if you allowed yourself to think about it too long. You dared not ask him if he had been sincere, you were not even sure he remembered, or if the fever had driven him to near delirium. The doubts and shivers continued, right until the moments, in the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies, where Kili marched up to you, more determined than he had seemed charging at any Orc in the hours prior, and tossing aside his bow and shield, threw himself at your feet, soaked in blood and sweat, dirt and tears. With the same tear-filled desperation in his eyes, yet fully conscious and sober, begged you once more, with a voice hoarse from battle cry, yet broken in emotion. _

_ ‘Y/N, please, for I can only ask this of you one more time as my heart can’t bear another attempt, marry me. Let me protect you, let me be the mountain that grounds the mists and winds of your thoughts. After this, after all this’ he gestured vaguely at the heaps of flesh that were once Dwarf, Man, Elf or Orc. ‘believe me to be serious when I beg you to be mine.’ His breaths were short and frantic, from emotion now instead of physical exhaustion. Tears drew new streaks in the blood splatter on his cheeks. ‘Please don’t choose my brother over me. You deserve to be a ruler, you do, you deserve to be wed to a king and rule over forests and lakes and bring your sweet light into it all, but I am selfish and foolish and I can’t bear to see it. I’d much sooner renounce any claim I have to the throne, deny my line leading back to Durin, but I can’t.. I just can’t bear it Y/N!’ _

_ He sat there, in the dirt, looking helpless for the first time since the battle began, thrown at the feet of the person who would make him tear down family lineages and kingdoms, and finally wept. The tension, the fear, the sheer realisation of all that had happened all that could have happened in less fortunate events, struck down on him at once and left him at your mercy. All you could do, under the watchful eye of any ruler that mattered in his corner of Middle Earth and any person who had become your family in this year, was stride over to this silly, sweet Dwarf weeping at unfounded fears, and gracefully place yourself atop his lap. Without a word you just held his face, patting the tears away with the pad of your thumbs, and smile at him as sweetly as possible. When his breathing had calmed, his blood stilled to a creek, you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and whispered an ‘Of course I will marry you, you darn silly Dwarf.’ against them. _

  
_ And thus, in the months following, Erebor, as well as your relationship, was build. Kili became extremely affectionate towards you, and prideful at having the privilege to call you his'. He showered you with gifts, from flowers, to jewels, to robes of the thinnest, lightest material, which you suspected was weaved by Elves, but he’d never admit it no matter how hard you tried to pry it from him. Per Dwarven tradition he weaved a delicate thin braid behind your ear, having it fall against your pulse right by your jaw, for everyone to recognise as a courting braid, secured with a twinkling bead that shone like mithril. He insisted you give him one too, and despite your fingers being nimble, they were not as skilled as Kili’s admittedly bulkier ones. Adore it he did nonetheless, and would hear no apologies or protests from you about your below-par braiding, or crooked engraving on the bead that clung to its end. _

You tend gently to your loot, not wanting to bruise any of the petals and sour the oils within them. The moon is already high in the sky when you decide to return to the warmth of Erebor, as you want to press or boil these before dawn. Your bare feet tread soundlessly on dirt grass, and rock as you make your way back to Erebor’s impressive gates. Even at this time of night it is not unusual to see folk go in and out of them, the renewed success having attracted folk that enjoy late night drinking and trading, and Thorin had seen no reason to impose any sort of curfew, as long as it did not become too big of a nuisance to keep the mass quiet and peaceful enough to not pose danger or disturbance. You slipped past the few huddles of old Dwarves speaking in hushed voices, drunkards and guards who gave you a nod of acknowledgement. You creep up winding stairs to your quarters, all the while cradling the flowers in your skirt as if they were a baby. That is until a voice out of your field of vision startles you in a long hall that was part of the royal family’s private quarters.

_ _

‘My lady Y/N, what are you up for, so late at night?’

_ _

The initial fright causes you to jump, squeaking in surprise and sending your plants in the air. You manage to catch most unscathed again, and whip around to see Balin and Dwalin huddled together with pipes. Their faces were relaxed and welcoming however, so they seemingly had not been discussing anything all too serious or secretive. You relax and let out a breathy laugh, motioning unceremoniously at the spread of petals and stems around you.

_ _

‘Why gathering ingredients, my dear Balin,’ you kneel down gracefully to save the few specimen that had escaped your rescue attempt. You spoke again as you rose. ‘They’re ingredients for a potion especially designed to poison old gray Dwarves that scare me within an inch of my life!’ You accusingly point at him, but the glimmer in your eye betrays you, and Dwalin lets out a hearty laugh, Balin is also not able to conceal his humour. 

_ _

‘Our apologies my lady, my dear brother seems to forget people are not always aware of his presence when he addresses someone out of the blue.’ Dwalin pats his brother on the shoulder still sniggering to himself with his pipe hanging off his bottom lip.

_ _

You sit down in an open chair the the table they had seated themselves at, which was stowed in a corner out of direct sight of passing folk. Balin offers you an empty and dry chalice to carry the plants in, which you gladly accept.

_ _

‘What are you two up to so sneakily at night? Shouldn’t you get some rest, I heard Thorin was arranging a meeting of some sort tomorrow.’

_ _

Dwalin shrugs indifferently, before emptying the contents of his chalice in his throat. He never seems to care much for sleep anyway, and you often see him wander out late, sometimes returning with a rabbit or fox, apparently going out for some night time hunting to clear his mind. Balin offers you a friendly smile instead.

_ _

‘Whatever Thorin has to talk about tomorrow isn’t the only thing that needs tending to, we have a wedding pending after all! We have much to discuss and arrange, and I can’t do that with all that hammer clanging and fire blaring during daytime.’ You blush and swirl the petals in your chalice, the idea of being wed so soon making you both fluttery and speechless.

_ _

‘I’m sure we’ve gone over all the essentials by now haven’t we? Thorin walked me thoroughly through any obligatory ceremonial aspects that a royal wedding requires, and most of the rest of it is pretty much like any other feast.’ You snort. ‘And I’m sure any Dwarf can agree on the meat and mead that is appropriate.’

_ _

Dwalin snorts along with you and raises his newly filled chalice at you, taking a more modest sip this time. ‘Well,’ he wipes the liquid from his moustache, ‘ there  _ is _ more than that. What about the pretty dress and trinkets, the flowers,’ he waved his hand ambiguously, ‘all that, frilly stuff lasses like about weddings? I’m sure you like some of that stuff, haven’t you thought about that?’

_ _

You answer him with a shrug. From Thorin’s stern demeanor and overall seriousness you had gotten the impression there wasn’t really any room for you to make suggestions, decorative or otherwise. 

_ _

Balin frowns at this indifference. ‘It is your wedding too Y/N, Dwarves value the opinion of their spouses greatly, especially the ones that can bear children.’ This comment confuses you, but Dwalin interrupts before you can inquire to its meaning. ‘Yeah, Kili adores you, and he is right to do so. I bet those pretty smelling flowers you have there are for some salve or oil you’re preparing for him again. The princely bastard knows he has something he only got by dumb luck, and he knows to keep you happy and thank Mahal such a treasure was bestowed upon him.’ You are sure it is partly the drink speaking, but you see the genuine and familiar glint in his eyes, and you offer him a smile for his drunken sincerity. 

_ _

‘Kili does value me greatly, and he does show it most certainly! He gifts me jewels and silks and trinkets he thinks will take my fancy. Recently he keeps asking me about preferences about the smallest things about the wedding, it seems so silly. He has brought the seamstress over at least half a dozen times in the last fortnight to see if I was satisfied with the layering, lace and colour of it. I’m sure he’s just being silly and overly concerned, Thorin seems to be the real big influencer of most of the organisation.’ A smile creeps onto your lips. ‘Not that I care, as long as I get to marry Kili.’

_ _

Balin and Dwalin exchange looks briefly, but not brief enough to go unnoticed. ‘What is it? Did I say something inappropriate? I do care about the wedding of course, I just thought it was customary or more appropriate to allow Thorin to handle it since he took it upon himself to explain the strict ceremonial nature!’ Balin put his hand up, waving your worries away. ‘No no, don’t worry, we don’t doubt your excitement or dedication to the wedding it is just..’ he glances over to Dwalin, trying to find appropriate words. Dwalin being the less talkative of the two however, just shrugs and watches him struggle some more. ‘Has um… Thorin discussed every aspect of Dwarven courtship and marriage with you?’

_ _

You look at them slightly incredulous, surprised they’d ask about courtship arrangements, especially in the context of Thorin asking you, not your betrothed. ‘Yes, I think so. Dwarves court each other, and upon the blossoming of a serious courting they give each other a braid to show to other suitors that they are off-limits. It is not unheard of to breech this courting, but it is highly inappropriate to court someone who has a courting braid on display.’ You had waved your own braid during this to further illustrate you were familiar with this part. ‘Other than that it seems pretty similar to human courting. They tend to reserve intimacy until after the wedding, they wed with big feasts after the ceremony, exchange jewellery to symbolise commitment to one another..’ Tapping your chin, you tried to find any other detail in your mind that mind be of import to the current discussion, but you could not find any at such short notice. You shrugged. ‘I think that’s all that is important? Thorin explained the whole wedding ceremony to me but it just seems like a lot of talking, most of which neither Kili not I will be doing.’

_ _

Balin twirls his beard momentarily, contemplating how to deliver this. ‘Has Thorin or Kili mentioned anything for…  _ after  _ the wedding?’ You flinch immediately at his words. ‘You mean I have more tradition to uphold  _ within _ our marriage? I appreciate Dwarven culture, but Thorin’s crash course on the ceremony already made my head spin, I’m not sure if I can survive and uphold a lifetime of it!’ Balin’s sweet shushing and Dwalin spitting his mead back into his chalice in a suppressed laugh soothe your worries somewhat though. ‘You don’t have to worry about that, marriage is just as monotone and boring in every ra-’ he got interrupted by Balin’s elbow in his ribcage. ‘What I had meant to imply was if Thorin or Kili had informed you about anything directly after the wedding, more along the um… lines of-’ It was Dwalin’s turn for a rude interruption, ‘About your wedding night.’ You flush a little, not having expected this particular turn of events. You heart immediately drops at the recollection of cultures that require the bride to bleed on the wedding night to ‘prove’ virginity, and despite Dwarves not seeming the type to adhere much importance to that, you feel your throat running dry. Balin sees the colour drain from your face and grabs your hand in comfort while glaring at his less sensitive brother. ‘He did not mean to bring it so crudely Y/N, and it is not alike anything I suspect you are thinking about right now.’ He sits back with a sigh, allowing your hand to slip free. 

_ _

‘As you know Dwarves have had a scarcity of Dwarrowdams since the birth of our race. There are not enough of them for each Dwarf himself to wed. The growth of our numbers is therefore not exactly plentiful, and our numbers have dwindled over the years drastically, not to mention the extreme losses we endured during the Battle of the Five Armies. There is therefore a… competitive nature among Dwarves who wish to marry and have children. To be the most attractive suitor to a Dwarrowdam is highly important to secure a place at their side and produce offspring. Dwarrowdams can declare their spouse...  _ unsatisfactory  _ and obtain a new one which can prove his..  _ prowess _ .’ Balin seems hesitant in choosing some of his words, and this confuses you. Your confusion must be visible, as Balin scrambles to find words that describe what he intends yet also do not describe it at all, losing himself in the fever to explain it altogether. Dwalin leans forward in a conspiritary manner however, seemingly calmer than ever before. ‘That means that if he don’t do well on your wedding night any Dwarf of similar status can swoop in and prove their worth to you instead.’ He seems satisfied with his deliverance as he leans back and and sips his mead once more, to receive an immediate scolding from Balin for being so crude. Shaken from the sudden realisation of what what implied here, you rise, face as red as wine, and hurry down the hallway once more, wordlessly, deaf to Balin’s pleas and apologies. 

_ _

_ ‘Prowess, wedding night, they mean sleeping with Kili for the first time? How am I supposed to judge whether that is unsatisfactory or not? Why would I even want to declare that? I don’t want other suitors than Kili!’ _

_ _

Despite plaguing yourself with worry and rumination, you already made up your mind before you reach your door. All of this is silly and there is no way you will partake in it. The idea of being intimate with Kili makes you fluster, and even if it is not ‘satisfactory’ initially, you have no doubt that that would be an issue easily resolved with how adoring Kili was toward you. He’d do anything to make you happy. After all you had been through together, all the growth and stress, the thought of a wedding night or even true intimacy with KIli had not slipped your mind for a long time, and you were not about to start adding more things to your list of worries. Slipping into your room quietly, you tell yourself to forget about it, press your flowers, and be excited to become Kili’s spouse soon.


	2. A late night discovery

Another fortnight passes, and the date of the wedding is creeping closer. Steady deliverances of supplies have been coming in the last couple days, and the realisation that it is a reality, and not some fantasy you had made up in your head is both exhilarating and scary. The nervous thrill has completely made you forget about any silly late night conversation you had with Balin and Dwalin. Erebor is positively buzzing with the same excitement that keeps you light on your toes. Many new arrivals have found their way to the mountain kingdom, not only because an opportunity to claim back land, home and heritage, but also to witness the first big royal Dwarf wedding in two centuries! Envoys from other kingdoms had started sending their spokesmen too ahead of themselves, to alert to the impending arrival of the all important royal allies. From all corners of Middle Earth they abandoned their castles, to witness the second in line to the throne to Erebor wed to a simple human with an affinity for herbs and crystals. If this was the fuss they, crudely said, made over the ‘less’ important heir to Thorin’s throne, you could only speculate the absolute flamboyant chaos that would ensue if Fili ever found his ‘One’ and decided to eternalise it.

Despite this bustle, or at least half of it, being for you, you were left mostly to your own accords and not bothered any more than absolutely necessary. You heard mumbles that a beautiful bride to be did not need to be assaulted with royal audiences with envoy number 56 from ‘Kingdom No One Cares About’, and matters of where which obscure duke would be seated during the feast. You were kept busy with more pleasant themes, such as which colour flowers you preferred, what waltz you preferred to dance to with Kili, and then Thorin, standing in for Kili’s father, and tastings of foods from your home country the Dwarven cooks had endearingly tried to replicate to honour your heritage. Despite the gentle and stressless nature of these topics they soon bored you, and you almost felt infantilised, being kept away from more important matters Kili must be tending to. 

Thus it came to be that you slipped out of the room you had just been fed over twenty pastries in by doting Elven handmaidens who wanted to know which you preferred the Elven cooks to contribute to the feast. They had been so enamoured by their enthusiastic storytelling of the ingredients involved you were able to sneak away much easier than you would have expected, being the focus of their attention and all. You thankfully breathe in the cool air of the hallway, which has the vague moist aroma of stone wet by rain. Your fingers trace the cold surface of the rock as you spiral up stairs, being met with near total silence and peace. It seems time has escaped you and it was much later than you had initially thought, most of the daily chitter chatter and metallic clangs had died down. Only distantly you heard a soft roar of fire, a lone hammer beating on something, a hearty laugh fuelled by drink. It is serene but not lonely, and as you reach the grand staircase, which allows you to peek over the edge and gaze into halls and hearths beneath, you are overwhelmed at how quiet this enormous space can be. Whilst you trail down a set of stairs leading off the main one, you discover the silence isn’t absolute here also, two murmurs, low and unintelligible, drift along the still air. You would not have noticed them, had the tremors not been so familiar to you. You hurry quietly down the steps, until you have a view of Thorin’s throne, currently unoccupied, and the steps leading up to it. You see your husband to be and his brother standing on these steps, seemingly having gotten engrossed in this conversation as they had been going down them. Keeping your pace down the steps, you came within a distance where you could discern their words and see their facial expressions and gestures well enough to follow along with their conversation. You were about to call out to them, excited to find them here so late, and hoping to spend some time with them, until you notice the mood steaming off of them like a blade dipped in cold water. 

They both seem impossibly tense. Kili is turned slightly away from his brother, seemingly trying to refuse an offer or reject insistence, but also not completely dismissive. Whatever they are talking about, he is not happy about, but he is considering it. Fili seems to be slightly more on the offensive side, looking sternly to make eye contact with his reluctant little brother, and facing him completely. He is moving his hands as he speaks, not aggressively, but pointedly to amplify his point. Your cheerful greeting dies in your throat, as you contemplate how rude it would be to eavesdrop. Your inner turmoil is immediately silenced at the unmistakable sound of your name slipping past Kili’s lips. Whatever this is about, it involves you, and thus concerns you, and that is enough justification to listen in on whatever this is about. 

‘Y/N would not like it, and therefore I will not have it! They are so sweet and gentle and I don’t even want to think about exposing them to..’ He flaps with his hands vaguely in his brothers direction. ‘This stupid idea of yours.’ Fili immediately grasps onto his words now that he has finally spoken some again. ‘It’s not an idea Kili, nor is it mine. Thorin wanted to bring it up also but deemed it more appropriate and respectful if I carried the message instead of himself.’ Kili snorts, as if he found humour in his brothers words. ‘’Appropriate’, you say? None of what you’re proposing is appropriate. It’s redundant and invasive and frankly not necessary.’ ‘Who are you to decide it is not necessary? If the husband was the one who could decide if it is or is not necessary this entire custom would be redundant! Only Y/N and I have a say in this, and I do not think you are authorised to dismiss it in their name when you have not even brought it up to Y/N.’ Kili pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to restrain himself from throwing his brother down one of the long stairwells that seemed all too tempting right now. Meanwhile you are all the more confused as to what could be something that concerned both you and Fili, but Kili was not supposed to have a say in. ‘Kili, I have a right, as a relative of equal status, to at least implore you to honour this custom. Believe me, I do not want to either, I take no joy in it, but the other Dwarven lords will be cross if it is discovered we did not at least give them a semblance of honouring to our roots.’ Kili snarls angrily and turns abruptly to Fili. ‘They’re not a damn Dwarf are they? They’re not a Dwarrowdam so why do we have to indulge the stupid tradition put in place to allow _ Dwarromdams  _ to pick a fit suitor?’ Suddenly the conversation you had had with Balin and Dwalin comes flooding back to you, and you blush beet red. ‘I know we’re just trying to be formal, traditional, and all that blah blah, but do I really have to be humiliated and reduced to my…  _ prowess _ to be considered a fit husband in this day and age? Didn’t I prove it yet by being gentle and kind, patient, genuine, a good fighter… did that not mean anything to anyone except Y/N?’ He sounds more defeated now, and your heart clenches. So does Fili’s, it seems. ‘Brother… You know no one questions your character, everyone knows your intentions are pure and righteous, both in marriage and otherwise, exactly like how they are now. I do think however, you can’t deny at least the option, even an explanation, to Y/N. Would you not feel bad if you denied this to them and they found out later? Like you lied? If they reject it, it is fully their right, but they also have a right to request it take place, and I know you do never desire to make decisions in place of Y/N.’ Kili nods solemnly, seemingly defeated but still throwing in feeble arguments. ‘But.. they’re so sweet Fili, I don’t think I could bring myself to..’ Fili firmly grabs his shoulder to cut him off. ‘Y/N is not a little one Kili. We have seen them fight, bleed and heal. They are grown adults like you and I, and you do not need to shelter them from things as if they were made of glass. Did you not give them a Mithril courting bead to signify their delicate beauty yet impressive strength and resilience? Do not insult them so by acting as if after all we have witnessed together, this would offend or scar them.’ As he had fallen silent, it seemed like Kili had shrunk in size as his brother dug into him. ‘...I suppose you are right… I guess at least explaining the stupid custom couldn’t hurt. I-I’ll go to their room in the morning, to ex-’ ‘I think you should go now brother.’ Fili interrupts him suddenly. Unknown to you or Kili, he had spotted your figure as his brother had turned further away in his deep thoughts, and knowing you would want explanations for this mess, thinks it wise to solve it sooner rather than later. ‘Don’t be daft Fili, they are fast asleep by now.’ ‘If you postpone you will keep postponing brother, until you are on your deathbed still telling yourself you will ‘do so tomorrow’. I’m sure Y/N would not mind being awoken, after all the frilly dresses and lavish jewelry everyone has been presenting her with, I’m sure she has missed your rough and rugged face.’ Though his words are a slight insult he grins widely and affectionately gives a little shove to Kili’s stubbled cheek. Kili manages a weak grin also. ‘Alright alright, I will go up there immediately.’ He already starts to pace to the nearest flight of stairs, still speaking. ‘But if any of this goes awry I will put the full blame on you and you can take the brunt of anything negative that comes out of this, you hear me? All on you, big brother!’

Kili’s steady approaching rouses you to your feet. Fili watches the both of you drift up the stairs and disappear from view, one after the other. He sighs. He truly does not enjoy this idea, but then why is there an inkling of fire in his gut when he sees you? Deciding to dismiss the feeling, he too disappears up some stairs, slowly and tiredly, questing to find a bottle of ale and a warm bed. 

You enter your room hurriedly, having sprinted as soon as you were out of earshot for Kili to reach your quarters and feign sleep. Your ears were ringing with the words of Balin and Dwalin, and now Fili. None of them make you any wiser, they all just seem to obstruct some unspoken of ritual that instills a nervousness in you. You hastily kick off your boots, and just decide to throw yourself on your sheets in full garb, as there isn’t enough time to change out of them and into nightclothes, and you could play it off as having accidentally fallen asleep after a long a strenuous day of pastry tasting. You cringe at that superficial excuse, but all the same fling yourself onto the bed. No sooner had you stilled your breath, than came the soft knock and opening of your door. Kili did obviously not expect you to be roused by the knock and come open it, but wanting to extend the courtesy of knocking nonetheless. Despite your breath being calm and regular, your heart is jumping around in your chest like a bumblebee against a stained glass window, trying to escape. Kili treads nearly inaudibly, a skill he had acquired while hunting game, and you feel the bed dip behind you as he sits down. His hand finds your hair and gently moves the strands from out of your face. He bends over you, and kisses your jaw, right below your ear, in a gentle manner.

‘ _ Amralime _ , are you awake?’

His voice is barely above a whisper now, more timber than volume, and it rouses your skin into bunches of goosebumps. You feign a gentle awakening, smiling sweetly and turning around into his lap, stretching yourself out in a manner you could only hope was convincing. 

‘Hello there young prince.’

He seems convinced by your show, and smiles wider at your warm and pliable state, curled up like a pup against his warmth. 

‘What are you still in your robes for  _ amralime _ , were you so tired you forgot to get out of them altogether?’’

Patting yourself on the back mentally, you absentmindedly rub down the fabric, pulling an apologetic face.

‘I just went to lay down for a while after sitting up so prim and proper for the Elven maidens Thranduil sent down, I must’ve relaxed so much I actually dozed off..’

Trailing off, you look at him expectantly. Despite the fact you have to feign cluelessness at why he is here in your quarters in the middle of the night, you can’t help but be obscenely curious at what he has to tell you. Kili, who had been affectionately playing with your hands and feathering kisses on your knuckles, catches your expectant eye and blushes at his own negligence at performing his self-instilled mission. Sitting up straighter, he grabs hold of your hand more determinedly. 

‘I’m sorry for rousing you from your dreams, as well as inviting myself into your quarters at so late a time. I know it is not proper, but what I need to tell you could not wait till morn.  _ Amralime _ , I have not been entirely honest with you so far. I promise you have no reason to look so frightened, I have not done anything grave to dishonour you or betray your trust. There is just… something silly and inconvenient that I was too afraid to tell you about in fear of making you uncomfortable.’’’

He looks positively flustered now, trying to both observe your face and avoid eye contact simultaneously. Sitting up straighter now, your nose nearly brushing Kili’s, you cup his cheek gently.

‘If it is silly I’m sure I will survive it, my prince. Why don’t you tell me, go ahead, I’m not made of glass.’

A slight flash of recognition passed through Kili’s eyes, remembering his brother’s words he heard but minutes ago. You hope this indirect allusion to Fili eggs your fiance on to be truthful and less fearful of how you might react to this mysterious tradition no one has bothered to truly inform you about. Kili seems determined now.

‘So… I’m sure you know there has always been a um… shortage, of Dwarromdams? Only a third of our population can bear children, and this sparks a certain amount of… competition, among young Dwarves that want to marry and have little ones running around.’

He absentmindedly pats your stomach, the thought of having little ones paints a gentle blush on his face.

‘This competition makes us strive to be stronger, quicker, overall more… impressive so to speak. Dwarromdams, in return, can afford to be picky in their choice of spouse. As you know, Dwarves traditionally abstain from intercourse until marriage, like humans do, so Dwarromdams can’t properly… estimate the impressiveness of all skills they want a Dwarf to possess.’

Looking at you tentatively, he stops in the middle of his explanation, no doubt checking to see how you were taking this broaching of what he deemed ‘inappropriate’. So far this was nothing different than what Balin and Dwalin had told you, so you were able to feign calmness, despite your heart racing at the mere fact Kili was talking about this at all. The fact you seem calm enough eggs Kili on to continue his story.

‘The wedding night is therefore a slight bit more vital than for other races… The Dwarrowdam in question can reject their new spouse if their performance or… tool… leave things to be desired.-’

So far so good, nothing new. This was what you had already told yourself you would refuse to partake in. You take in a breath of air to tell Kili just that, that you would never label his skills to be unimpressive and certainly would not want to dissolve your marriage over it.

‘-That’s why wedding nights, especially royal ones, have a third party in the room to assure that the Dwarrowdam is treated appropriately.’

Oh.

‘This third party is usually a relative of the same gender and status as the Dwarf in question. If the performance is deemed unimpressive by both Dwarrowdam and third party, the third party can attempt to… impress and claim the Dwarrowdam in question.’

_ Oh. _

Now suddenly Fili’s involvement makes sense. All colour drains from your face, and Kili immediately scrambles to undo the damage.

‘Now I know that that is completely and utterly ridiculous and inappropriate! I didn’t want to even bother you with such nonsense but uncle and my dimwit brother were adamant I at least propose it to you for stupid tradition’s sake!’

He’s red in the face, having moved his hands around a lot while talking, as if to wave away the still air of horror that you had exuded. Or at least, what he had perceived to be horror. Shock, certainly, disbelief, entirely, but horror? Quite the opposite. While Kili is always your first pick, dark, handsome, sweet and gentle, Fili is certainly not the lowest candidate on your list of DILF’s. (Dwarves I’d Like to Fuck) Kili keeps on rambling irately, listing off things you’d heard him say to Fili amongst other dismissals of the tradition altogether. You hold up your hand gently, to stop the flood of words spilling out. His jaw snaps shut, tips of his ears still tinted red.

‘You say I have the final say in this?’

‘Yes, entirely.’

‘Either choice I make you will not be upset or take it as an insult to you ro Dwarven tradition?’

‘Absolutely not! I think it’s inappropriate to subject you to this and invade your privacy wh-’

‘I’d like to do it.’

‘Y- wait what now?’

‘I want to partake in the tradition.’

‘But, um, why exactly?’

‘Do I need a reason? It’s an important royal tradition, I don’t want to interfere.’

You try to look indifferent and composed, but your blush betrays you all too much. The idea of being watched by a stoic, looming Fili, there to perform an important traditional duty, while you and your beloved were consummating your marriage, was all too strangely exciting. Even if you did not intend to use this custom in the way it was intended, there was no harm in it if it made a good appearance to the important Dwarven allies who would be attending the wedding. Kili is squinting his eyes at you, trying to decipher what you were so blushy about all of a sudden. You can nearly hear the gears grinding in his head, when it suddenly clicks in his head, his eyes lighting up deviously. He leans in impossibly closer, causing you to inch back from his knowing look, back into the pillows. Despite his relatively short stature, his bulky arms cage you in, robes and hair obstructing the candlelight. Even in the darkness, his eyes twinkle. You can’t help but think he looks like a fox, waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting chicken left out of the coop.

‘Tradition you say,  _ amralime _ ?’

You can do little else than nod your head.

‘You seem flustered, flower of mine, I’d almost say you were excited at the notion of my dear brother being there to… assist on our special night.’

He’s met with silence, which is more telling than any peep you could have let out. He feels incredibly warm over you, like a hearth, warming your body like a blade, melting the edges until you were pliable. A course hand finds your waist, squeezing it gently. You feel yourself shrink, the power in his hand making you feel like you could just break if he tightened his grip just a little. The thrill was exhilarating. His eyes never leave your face, studying how you were melting into the sheets in shame and concealed excitement.

‘I’ll be sure to inform my brother that he will be required to fulfill his duty on our wedding night. I’m sure he will be positively invigorated when I tell him how enthusiastic you are about participating in our traditions so respectfully.’

His words were dripping with sadism, watching you writhe from his innuendos. He rises suddenly, suddenly all light-hearted smiles and sweetness again, the Kili that had asked to marry you.

‘You look tired,  _ Amralime _ ! Look at those blushed cheeks, you must be exhausted. I will leave you to rest, we can’t have my flower wilting from lack of sleep. You go get some shut-eye now, I will leave you to it. Don’t you worry about a thing, I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly.’

He bows theatrically, smile sweet but eyes wicked still. Blowing you a kiss, he slips out the door, closing it quietly. You don’t even hear his footsteps fading away, it was as if he had never been there, a fragment of a strange sweaty dream you may have awaken from once or twice. But you lay there, awake more than ever, breathing heavily. Kili seems way too excited about this whole ordeal, and you are filled with both excitement and dread at the thought of what he had in mind now after seeing you grasp so eagerly at the opportunity to be watched by his handsome blonde brother.


	3. Flower and rock

The next days go by in a flurry. You don’t have the time nor energy to speak to Kili again about his strange behaviour the other night, but it nags in the back of your mind either way. If and when you see your fiance and future brother in law pass by at dinner tables or in corridors, they always look conspiratory, hunched together slightly and mumbling under their breath. The most chilling part is that they would not keep their eyes off you for even a second, you can feel them dig into your skin whenever they’re in your proximity. You wonder if they’re trying to will their eyes through the fabric of your skirts and corsets to get a sneak peak of what is to come.

It makes your stomach flare up with heat whenever you allow yourself to pay mind to it.

One time during a rushed and tired dinner, where Dori was talking your ear off regarding wine or whatever else he considered needed your attention, you caught Fili’s eye from another table. He had sat still as a statue, plate untouched and his hand leisurely curled around the foot of the goblet he was worrying to his lip. Even in the dim candlelight, his eyes were like coals, searing and persistent. It chilled you so much you abruptly excused yourself to Dori and retired for the night, not sure on if and how you could handle your brother in law staring at you so intensely.

Time skip, post wedding ceremony, during the dinner afterwards. -

You sit perched languidly on a chair, rather, throne, adorned with the most delicate silverwork Dwarves could craft. You can feel dozens of eyes set upon you, in admiration, awe, jealousy, either of you or your beloved new husband, yet you pay no mind to any of them particularly. The lace in your flowing skirts, threaded mithril, which had been painstakingly developed just for your dress, glimmers in the light of at least a thousand candles that light up the tables where your guests are dining. Whispers of pearls,, stars, the lady Galadriel herself, fill your ears, everyone desperately trying to find words to put to your beauty. They all fail miserably by their own judgement, gazing up at you as if you were a new constellation that had sprouted in the night sky. Your husband has been swept away by whatever hearty but brash relative felt the need to congratulate him on your union, so you sit solely for a bit, passing out sweet smiles to whoever ventures past you and returning any polite and courteous congratulations are bestowed upon you. You take quiet notice that mostly Elves feel comfortable chatting with you longer, with the prince Legolas being so bold as to draw you away to a corner of his own, where a suspiciously familiar set of enthusiastic Elven maidens dote over the flowers braided into your hair, and regard your courting bead with childish wonder, marvelling over something so beautiful and foreign to them. There’s hearty laughs and clinking of bottles and cups aplenty, so you rest assured that at least the Dwarven guests, probably the Humans also, are having a jolly time. Many a Dwarf, Elf or Man you pass greets you with a bow and an expecting hand, hoping you would lay your soft one in theirs to kiss politely. You can feel the envy drip off their lips as they press against your skin, and are not unaware of why this is. You have heard whispers, folk of any race had heard about the old competitive Dwarven tradition being honoured. Despite being a wed now, if you deemed someone else, themselves, a more worthy candidate, you might reject Kili still and bestow yourself upon a more ‘worthy’ suitor. You make sure they see the disdain in your eyes as they pull away from your hand with expectant eyes, your energy enough to tell them that they can stop insulting you with the delusion they’d ever be worthy of you. The fact these gossipy whispers were accompanied by the tales of your powerful witchcraft worked in your advantage, as none of those buffoons wanted to anger a mage. 

As you venture from table to table, greeting old and new friends and making merry, you finally catch sight of your husband. He’s in a loud and enthusiastic conversation with Gandalf, his mannerisms are so exaggerated that you’d have assumed him drunk, if not for the fact you had not seen him drink more wine than needed to wash down his food. He looked more polished than you had ever seen him, the picture still foreign to you. Somehow someone had convinced him to tie his hair back to free up his face, and you had affectionately braided it back for him earlier in the day, as he had already refused to let anyone else touch his hair. It had been tousled a bit, a stray piece falling along his forehead. His robe was exceptionally crisp, not loosened by him reaching over his shoulder for an arrow or drawing back his arm to aim his bow. The emerald green stands out amongst any other dress or robe around him, the silky fabric radiates in the light of the dancing candles like a gem being tossed up in the air. His face was all smiles and gentle blushes of excitement, as he twirled a single flower he must’ve stolen from your hair absentmindedly. You grin as you slide your hand over your own hair, wondering how and where he plucked it from so stealthily. Next to him, Fili stands nonchalantly, his arm draped affectionately over his brother’s shoulder, his face beaming with a happy grin. You hadn’t seen him look anything but smouldering or brooding for the last couple days, so this genuine light emotion he was emitting was a sudden change. The sky blue of his robe is gentle like his eyes are now, the embers seemingly having died out. Enamoured by their dynamic, their voices carrying over the crowd to your ears, their smiling faces as they interact with the people around them, you venture closer to them. That is, until you hear Thorin’s booming voice, accompanied by the clapping of his hands, calling for everyone to rise and for the tables to be cleared. You’d totally forgotten Dwarven weddings also included a ball after dinner. 

Trying and failing to reach Kili in the sudden bustle of people moving around, you opt to move back to where Thorin is standing, in front of your silver throne, where he affectionately takes your hand. The room before you opens up as the long wooden tables and benches are carried off, and you see the crowd excitedly swirl around the edges of the room, probably curious to see how the Dwarven prine would dance with his beautiful but much taller spouse. A glimmer of emerald emerges from the crowd, followed by flash of sky blue, which moves much more modestly than your husband does, as he evidently needs to stop himself from sprinting instead of his semi dignified powerwalk. He’s wearing an idiotic smile on his face, which you gladly return, as you seperate yourself from Thorin, and glide down the steps to meet him. His hands find your waist as soon as you’re within his reach, and he lifts you up, light as a feather, which elicits some gasps from the crowd. Setting you down ever so gently, he pulls you close and one of his hands finds yours and holds it up, in what you know is the correct posture for the waltz you were about to engage in, but it was almost like he was just admiring the glimmer of the rings adorning your fingers. The hand cradling the small of your back feels like fire, and his equally warm breath skims the exposed top of your chest, whereabouts his face reaches when you are stood so close together. This is a fact which seems to also not escape some others in the crowd. A single fiddle gently swells in volume and comes to life, quieting down any remaining murmurs, and Kili shoot you the sweetest, brightest grin you have ever seen him project onto any other being. He gently steps back, pulling you forward with him, then sideways and diagonally. The waltz is not particularly quick or intricate, but it allows your skirts to sway around both of you, never once getting caught beneath either of your feet. You allow your unoccupied hand to rest against the crook of Kili’s neck instead of poised upon his shoulder, his pulse is racing. It can’t be physical exertion that is making the blood rush through his veins, so what has gotten him so worked up? You glance across the room, several other pairs had started their own gentle swirling, some dismissing the tune completely or having such bad rhythm that it just seemed that way. Most people had turned away or shifted their focus from the newlyweds to go back to their conversation. Seemingly everyone except Fili. He sat at a discarded chair to the side, staring straight at the pair of you over the rim of his goblet. He sits so nonchalantly, so confidently, if Thorin was not right there you would have thought him king. His legs had fallen open casually, his hand not occupied by drink draped on the armrest, hand upturned and open, beckoning. You absentmindedly wonder where that happy, carefree expression from earlier had gone, but your attention is shifted when the fiddle suddenly speeds up and a handful of other instruments join in. The space around you suddenly floods with people again, eager to get into the real partying and drinking for the night. You allow yourself to be swooped up and spun around by a laughing Kili, who affectionately buries his face in your neck and tips you over backwards several times in a dance only half as wild as the ones from the people around you.

Somewhere in the sea of warmth and the gentle buzz of alcohol you find yourself in the cool air of the hallway with your husband, clinging onto him more out of a desire to touch him than a genuine need for support. The still air and lack of bodies pressed up against you is a relief, and you breathe in the cold, distantly aware of music and laughter. 

‘Amralime, you look so positively beautiful tonight.. I bet everyone in that hall is so jealous they’re eating themselves up.’

The lack of slurring of Kili’s words surprises you, he really hadn’t been drinking evidently. 

‘Do I truly now? Tell me what you find so pretty then.’

You spin for him, as if to give him a reminder of the full picture. Stepping back and keeping you at arm’s length, he pulls a face as if inspecting you. 

‘Look at that glowing soft skin of yours, if I didn’t know better I’d say it’s fabric, woven like your dress is. It’s too perfect and smooth to just be skin..’

His fingers trace along your exposed forearms, the back of your hands, up your clothed torso until they meet your collarbones and neck. 

‘And those pretty eyes, those big, pretty, innocent dolly eyes.’

His hands come up to cup your cheeks, his thumbs resting against the bottom of your eye sockets so softly. You instinctively close your eyes as he leans up, and feel two kisses planted on each closed eyelid, barely-there as if he had kissed a flower petal. With your eyes still closed, you feel him circle around the back of you. You can hear him inhaling through his nose, as he picks up a strand of your hair.

‘All this beautiful hair, it’s like a never ending sea of softness, I can slide my hands in and just disappear in its sweet scent.’

You feel a hand trailing up the back of your neck, fingertips gently digging into your scalp as he allows your hair to cascade through the gaps between his fingers. Momentarily his fingers seem to circle strands around themselves, and you could swear he made a soft fist, not quite pulling your hair but putting a strain on the tendrons, but his hand was gone as soon as you felt the pressure, leaving goosebumps cascading down your neck. Instead, you feel his hand slipping around your throat, again, not quite pressing, merely lingering. To tease or to avoid hurting you?

‘You feel so frail like this. I can feel your pulse, right here.’

His thumb presses down on your artery, and you’re sure your legs will give out.

‘You’re so quick and nimble, I’ve seen you fall and roll and shoot arrows and hack with swords, yet up close you’re so small and breakable.’

He keeps speaking as his lips brush the naked skin of your shoulder, as if to taste more of your delicacy. 

‘I can feel your blood rushing, I can feel the rasp of the air you take in.’

He ghosts his hand up to cup your jaw in it. 

‘What has you so excited, I ponder?’

His voice is so close to your ear, and as his other hand finds your waist, you keen in the back of your throat.

‘Answer me, my flower, I don’t like to be kept waiting~’

‘What’d you guess the source of my excitement to be, my prince?’

You bite his title back to him, desperately trying to gain some sort of control when he’s unwinding you so slowly, even if your control is just being a brat.

‘I’d guess someone is very, and I mean very, deprived of a strong, firm touch. And I believe this someone is craving something stout, and thick, and warm. Something Dwarven perhaps?’

His voice is so full of sweet venom you don’t know whether to give in to it or bite back in a similar sickly pleasant manner. You don’t get a chance to do either, as Kili sweeps your shaky frame off your feet and buries his face in your neck briefly to kiss and nose at the soft skin behind your ear. The tremors of his mumbling shoot down your spine right into the pit of your tummy.

‘M’gonna make you feel so good and warm, amralime, turn you all soft and mushy. Bet you’d adore that, wouldn’t you? To just melt away while someone stronger takes care of you for a bit.’

You whine between your giggles, hitting his chest feebly, eyes closed and head lulling in his warm cedar-y scent.

‘Y’not stronger than me you dumbass.’

Even you aren’t convinced about that right now, not when it feels so safe and warm to give in.

‘Of course not, my sweet. You’re a big, strong, very scary pretty human in a wedding dress, snuggling in my arms like a kitten.’

You look up into his eyes, face pouty and blushy from sudden fatigue and the kisses you’d been dealt. He returns your gaze almost stunned at how easily you unwound into this soft, doe-eyed creature he was cradling to his chest.

‘Would you like me to take you to our chambers, my flower? So I can make you blush and fuss even more?’

He is answered with an eager nod, while your stomach erupts in heat and butterflies, as you realise what is going to transpire as soon as the door shuts behind you in your newly arranged shared chambers. Pressing against him impossibly closer, you hide your face in his chest, since you don’t want him to have full view of this excited flush that is most certainly painting your cheeks and decolletage. Kili merely chuckles and kneads the parts of flesh his hands are cralding to keeps you up, lower back and upper thigh, which has now become gradually more exposed as your dress rides up. You rub your thighs together in impatience, the walk up and down corridors and flights of stairs way too long. All this gentle attention, heat and suspense has left you quite literally swept off your feet. Nothing can ruin your joy and the knot in your stomach as you shift and feel a profound and solid hardness press into your buttock. Finally, with many a whispered sweet word of praise, Kili reaches the heavy Oak that separates your marital bed from the rest of the world. He kicks it open casually, refusing to put you down for use of his hands, and you gaze up curiously into the candle lit room. It is most definitely large and ornate, decked out in gentle shades of green and white that shine warmly by the light of the hearth. Bunches of fragrant flowers and herbs are perched atop tables and shelves, likely to appease you and your ever-sensitive nose. The bed is like a cloud, with pristine white sheets that seem featherlight and cool, a scarcity in a mountain fueled by fire. Abundant but equally light curtains swirl along the bedposts, and flutter like seaweed in water as the draft from the corridor hits them. As your eyes glide along all the artistry, your eyes land on something blue like the heavens. 

‘I’m glad to see the both of you appreciate the new room, uncle will be delighted! Why don’t you to get comfortable, and act like I’m not even here, right, brother?’

The smile never quite reached the ever smouldering and observing eyes of Fili, who was casually rising from his chair to greet you into your bedchambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end the chapter here so our next one will be full on, big fat NSFW! As always, I hope you enjoyed this, and I have been incredibly flattered by all the sweet comments I've received about my writing style and story!


	4. Overwhelming x 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings!  
I’m so sorry this took like a thousand years. I’m an adult human with unfortunate adult responsibilities in education, the workforce etc, so I wasn’t really in the creative writing headspace for a really long time and felt really guilty about it because it makes me so happy to see the joy my writing can bring to people! Please forgive the delay TT^TT (but at least this is a nice long one!)
> 
> Also, reminder that this is a biologically female nonbinary reader in line with my personal experience/expression, I'm sorry if it's not representative of the entire nonbinary spectrum, but I can't really write about an expression I don't experience!
> 
> -Fairy *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Ps: I know you can read tags but this is a lil (consensually) nasty, and it'll get even nastier, just a heads up!

You’re speechless and frozen in place in Kili’s arms as he carries you over the threshold gingerly, a naughty twinkle in his eyes, realising you had forgotten your… unsual... arrangement due to him showering you with affection and getting you all hot and bothered. Setting you down on the soft cool sheets of your bed, he parts from you with a gentle kiss to the neck, to go greet his brother once more. Without the warmth of his body against you, you’re suddenly cold and vulnerable. Your dress feels unexpectedly sheer and exposing, which it had not felt like for the whole day. It does not help that it had ridden up significantly, the slits in the sides having shifted to now expose as much as your hips, the soft flesh of your buttocks peeking out. The off the shoulder straps have fallen down completely, your torso exposed from neck to upper cleavage, and you can feel Fili’s eyes raking over your neck and collarbones, the sheen of the candlelight on the high points of your shoulders and breasts. Kili greets him heartily, slapping him on the back and pulling him in for a hug, and Fili has the nerve to wink at you wickedly over his shoulder. Your legs curl up under you, delicate slippers having fallen to the ground at the foot of the bed. You feel utterly naked already. 

‘My flower, you look so tense.’

Kili hurries back to you, his calloused hands finding your tender skin, his every touch infernal now that FIli is watching.

‘There’s no need to be shy amralime, Fili is only here to watch over us. He’ll do nothing you don’t want.’

You perk up at his words, frowning curiously. 

‘What do you mean, won’t do nothing I don’t WA-’

‘After all Y/N, Kili told me you did suddenly find a strong passion to honour Dwarven customs. You seemed very eager to appease uncle and our allies, according to him.’

Gulp. He got you there. You didn’t realise being sassy to Kili would get you in this.. conundrum. No, not a conundrum. Nothing is going on, everything is fine, exactly as planned and as Kili said it should go. You’re just overwhelmed because FIli caught you off guard in your first moment of heat with Kili, nothing unexpected. Why is Fili giving you that utterly smug look then? What are you missing?

‘You’re right, Fili, I do find myself concerned with tradition and political affairs. I am only doing my duty as the spouse of a prince.’

You feign confidence, straightening your back and looking Fili in the eye in a manner you hope is both daring and dismissive. His sadistic grin tells you he’s not convinced. Kili circles around the back of you, climbing on the bed. 

‘So very responsible and reliable of you, flower. I am most impressed, I think Fili is too, right, brother?’

Fili nods eagerly, having reclined in his previous seat again, hands expectantly folded in his lap.

‘But the thing is that I think it is my turn now to impress my beautiful partner and my idiot brother, amralime..’’

His hands find the lacings to your dress, tugging playfully. A gust of warmth breath that smells like mulled wine and peaches blows over your cheek.

‘Would you let me impress you, my sweet? You seemed so eager to let me please in the corridors, don’t let an audience dim that sweet, soft fire in your belly. Will you let me prove to the generations to come that the sons of Durin will never side an unhappy spouse?’

He’s keeping you turned towards Fili, who awaits your answer just as eagerly. He wants to hear you say yes, he needs to hear you say it’s okay. You don’t know who needs permission more, to watch or to touch, but to both of them you squeak out a breathy whiny ‘yes’, and both seem happy. 

Kili tugs you back playfully, allowing you to rest back against the big pile of pillows, which smell like lavender and rosemary, undoubtedly to make you sleep sweeter. Kili towers over you, climbing over you slowly and sensually but with a sweet, open face. You realise he wants to give you opportunity to correct him when something isn’t to your liking, and your heart melts just in time for him to cage you in completely and catch your lips in a sweet gentle kiss. His lips taste of peach and some of the floral oils they undoubtedly picked up from your neck and chest where he had been kissing, and you squeal happily against his lips. You can feel his face scrunch up in a happy smile against your lips. One of his hands find your arm, sliding up it to meet your own hand, and the sudden rub of his rough hands over the tender inside of your arm makes you gasp. Kili happily takes that opportunity to gently tongue at your lip, sweetly merging you in the middle when you allow yours own to meet his. Your hands find their way into his hair, tugging gently to pull him closer, which makes him moan appreciatively. He digs his hands between your back and the sheets to scoop you up and bring you closer to his chest, your breasts squishing against him. His enthusiasm and fervor to touch more of you has your legs squirming again. You desperately want some relief, but you also don’t want to let go of Kili and his sweet kiss to ask him to relieve some of the pressure. Your toes curl and uncurl and your hips buck and grind into nothing in particular. Kili’s lips trail down your cheeks and jaw, becoming more rough and needy, nipping at your skin briefly. He licks a trail up your pulse and you whimper pitifully, hoping he’d get your needy hint without too much embarrassment on your end. He’s just cupped both your breasts to bury his face in and nibble at when you’re startled by someone clearing their throat. Kili looks up indignantly.

‘What is it, brother? Something bothering you?’

Fili, still stoic with his hands folded in his lap, gestures nonchalantly at the scene before him.

‘They look uncomfortable, brother, I think they want your attention elsewhere.’

Again, that wicked smile. And he’s speaking so frankly. Kili rolls his eyes exasperatedly. 

‘I noticed their sweet squirming, brother, it’s called ‘teasing’.’

He turns back to you, smiling down in a way that is both sweet and deviant.

‘I can’t go around giving you what you want right of the bat, right? So needy already and I’ve not done a thing to you yet. Giving in immediately, that’d make for a spoiled little gem, and we don’t like that.’

He leans down so his mouth is level to your ear.

‘Or do we? Do you like being a spoiled little brat, getting exactly what you want when you want it?’

You’re perplexed, and the answer gets stuck in your throat.

‘I-I don’t… I can’t.. maybe-’

Kili’s hands are pulling the laces under your breasts apart, still with that sweet deviant smile.

‘I think that is exactly it, isn’t it, flower? It makes so much sense, doesn’t it? You want this big strong Dwarf to give you exactly what you like when you like it.’

He pulls you up into a sitting position once more, the laces now slack but still covering your modesty. You find Kili behind you again, both his hands reaching around you to hold both ends of the top part of your dress, ready to open them up and reveal more of the expanse of your sweet skin.

‘That’s why you wanted Fili to come watch right? I don’t have you pinned down exactly yet, but I can tell you enjoy being watched.’

A hand sneaks down to open your thighs, the layers of your skirt barely covering you, and the rush that goes through you as you see Fili’s eyes immediately shoot down to your core is dizzying. 

‘Perhaps I.. did have ulterior motives to having Fili come watch our marital night.’

Kili chuckles deeply, much more husky than you’ve ever heard his voice.

‘Then I suppose we just need to figure out how you enjoy being treated. I wonder brother, do they like being a whore? Royalty? A sweet little flower to be spoiled?’

Fili rubs his moustache in thought. Despite Kili’s foul words you feel his touches on your back, gentle and reassuring. If you don’t like this all you need to do is say so. Fili pipes up suddenly.

‘My bet is on cum dump, actually.’

You swallow hard, your chest heaving with a sudden need for air. That did not sound bad at all, but the brashness of his words hits you like a boulder all the same. Kili notices your excited tremble, and trails his hand up your scalp to pull on your hair gently.

‘Do you want me to undress you so he can see you properly before I defile you? You seem eager to explore your options, amralime.’

You can’t do anything but utter a ‘please’ and stare into Fili’s intent eyes as Kili pries your lace and silk away from your chest. Your breasts drop gently and both Kili and Fili exhale in amazement at the smooth expanse of your chest and stomach. Fili shifts forward unconsciously, trying to get a better view of what comes next. Kili gently hooks a finger into the fabric covering your most intimate parts, and pulls that aside too for Fili to stare right into your pink slickness. Kili’s hands glide up your ribs to cup the sides of your breasts, squishing them up together as he looks down at them over your shoulder. You turn your head to look at him, eyes wide and glossy, and beg him wordlessly to praise you again.

‘You’re so beautiful and soft, my flower. Look and these. So heavy and tender.’

His eyes glide over to Fili.

‘They’re so sweet I’m almost uncertain whether to worship or torture them.’

He turns back to you.

‘Whichever you prefer then, I suppose.’

He tweaks one nipple gently, making you gasp and bashfully cover your mouth. 

‘I… never really considered either gentle or.. painful, if I’m honest.’

You feel stupid saying it, but you never really had any time to dedicate to what KIND of sex you would he having with Kili, and now that you were here anything sounded oddly appealing. But the enticing pain of him nipping your skin, and now his impatient but playful flicks at your nipples, coax the words from your mouth.

‘Why don’t you hurt me, just a little then.’

A groan bellows in the back of Kili’s throat, those big innocent eyes with those dirty words make his head spin. He digs his hand into your hair with more confidence, and mindlessly repeats ‘just a little then’ as he pulls your head back by your locks. The pressure on your scalp makes you moan and he uses the angle to leans forward and gently press his teeth over your windpipe, just enough to still your squirming and make you crane your legs open wider in arousal. Fili groans in approval, but you barely register him as your husband sinks his teeth in the fleshy part between your neck and shoulder, biting down harder this time. You gasp at the foreign sensation that makes sparks fly down the side of your body and makes you feel like you can’t move your arm from the pleasurable shocks coursing through it. Your free hand instinctively shoots down between your legs, desperate to relieve some of that spark. Kili tuts disapprovingly. 

‘No doing my job for me, amralime. I have to prove how satisfying a husband I am after all. We wouldn’t want Fili here to decide I’m doing a poor job and stepping in to do it for me, do we?’

You don’t know whether to agree of disagree, because Fili has a look in his eyes that promises that he’d do very nice things to you right now if you let him.

‘Turn around on the bed, my sweet, and lay back so Fili can see your pretty face still.’

You lay back, head dangling off the side of the bed, breasts on full open display, and stare at your brother in law. From this lower angle it is clear that his once nonchalantly folded hands now try to hide something in his lap, and just as you wonder what he’d do about that, you feel an equally big and hard problem press into your abdomen as Kili leans over you to kiss and nose at your cheeks and neck.

‘Give him a good and pretty show, my sweet gem. Don’t you dare hide any sounds or faces, Fili dislikes it when the show lacks drama. Maybe if you make him really happy you’ll even get a reward, wouldn’t you like that?’

His tone is taunting and sort of condescending, as if you were a child being offered a treat for good behaviour. It would annoy you in any other setting, but why did it make your skin burn just now? For a second Kili’s touch is gone, and you lay there exposed, until you suddenly feel something so hot and so wet suck onto your skin between your legs. Your jaw immediately drops, hands fisting the sheets and a strained moan erupts from your throat. Kili is happily sucking at your clit, desperately digging his face in further to taste and smell more of the creamy slick that is welling up from inside you. His calloused hands push up the thin layers of your skirts and bunch them up around your hips, eager for full access to all your pretty bits. His tongue digs in every crevice, dipping between your lips and into your opening to scoop up the freshest of your nectar before smoothing it over your clit with his tongue, just to clean it all up again. In the meantime you’re thrashing about, desperately bucking your hips up to have him dig his tongue deeper into your clit and hit the most sensitive spots. Kili lets you readily hump his face, chuckling at your genuine and needy display. 

‘You’re doing such a good job, flower. You look so beautiful all ruined and needy and open about what you want.’

Despite enjoying your shaky efforts to hump his face to completion he eases you back against the sheets, keeping his hand on your stomach to press you down. That familiar thrill of his strong hands against your soft underbelly makes you squirm up, his unrelenting palm pressing down into your gut, which shoots sparks right into your crotch. You can feel more slick weep out as he experimentally presses down a little on you again, clearly catching on for your enjoyment of vulnerability in contrast to his strength. 

Once a single thick finger finds its way to your opening you’re already weeping with tension. Your entire body is taut from pleasure and you so desperately want to move, to thrust, to guide yourself against the friction to feel release. You’re jealous of Fili, who now has resorted to gyrating against his folded hands to stay sane. His eyes are trained on your face, drool dripping from the corner of your mouth, tears of pleasure sticking to your eyelashes, and eyes that roll back now every time Kili slowly thrusts his fingers into your silky depths. 

‘You’re so soft inside, amralime, like you’re made out of the finest cloth just to wrap around me and keep me warm.’

Kili mumbles into your clit, making eye contact with his brother across your abdomen and between the valley of your breasts. 

‘You feel so small in here though, you’ve got a deathgrip on just a single finger. How in the world do you think you’re going to take a thick, heavy Dwarven cock in it?’

Fili swallows harshly, bucking into his hands a little harder imagining squeezing his cock into such a tiny, pink hole of velvet and heat. A second finger pries at your hole, and it slides in with much more ease than expected. The rim of your entrance has gotten all soft and relaxed, opening willingly to any intrusion. You shiver weakly at the realisation. 

‘I-I’ve never seen a thick, heavy Dwarven c-cock, I w-wouldn’t know what to expect.’

This was true, for the amount of time you’d spent with Dwarves you’d never gotten a peek at any of their tools, much to your dismay. Kili seems unhappy with this also, and lifts his head from your core to address his brother.

‘Fili, would you mind giving our sweet, fragile, dewy flower a show of Dwarven prowess? I think they need a reference, so they can tell me if they think there is any way that it’d fit.’

Fili looks stunned for a second, before realising his brother is serious and starts to undo his laces without question. His eyes are dark with desire and he seem eager to free what was straining against his slacks so vehemently. Suddenly, as your eyes are trained on Fili, Kili starts moving his fingers inside you again. His motions are much more purposeful than his slow playful stretching before. His fingertips jab pointedly, out, in and up, over and over into the patch of soft ridges on the tummyside of your insides. You strain out moan after moan, the sensation familiar to you from your own ministrations in an empty bed, but so different at the same time. His fingers are so thick, and he has much better leverage to pump in hard and fast, making everything from your abs to your urethra twitch with every stroke. His free hand finds your abdomen again, and without warning pushes down just above your pubic bone. The pressure hits your bladder, your guts, and your uterus, drowning you with a delicious rush of sudden tingles and shock as it makes you feel like you need to relieve yourself, but also catches the hard jabs of his fingers from the outside, providing outside frictions to your g-spot. 

‘Would my princess like to see a thick Dwarven cock? You can admit you want to see it, I can tell how much it excites you to see him so bothered over watching you.’

You nod eagerly.

‘I really really want to see. He looks so strained and uncomfortable, I want him to feel better, I want him to..’

You fall silent as Fili finally frees his member, hissing at the cool air of the room hitting his flesh, raw from rubbing against fabric for so long. It is, indeed ridiculously thick, bigger than any other race’s cock you’ve ever seen. It stands straight up, and the angle allows you to look straight against the underside of his cock and at his balls. They lay heavy, nestled right against the edge of his sloppily removed slacks, and your mouth involuntarily waters. As predicted by the rest of their appearance, it seems Dwarves don’t commit to any sort of manscaping, but with how soft the curls look you can’t think of anything but how you’d love to beg to have your face in there. His hand finds the base of his cock and it visibly twitches at all the attention you’re giving it. Kili shifts up your body slowly, carefully gauging your reaction, he shifts his eyes between you and his brother.

‘Tell me, amralime, do you think that would fit in this tiny hole?’

He curled his fingers gently for emphasis. You shook your head vehemently.

‘A-absolutely no way. He’d tear me straight down the m-middle.’

Kili seems pleased with you answer,his breath sounding heavy and rushed. His hand keeps a steady pace rubbing your insides, the hand on your stomach shifting so he can graze your clit at the same time. His ministrations are not meant to bring you such intense pleasure as before, they’re to keep you right on the edge, just close enough to be completely taut and desperate, but not quite so close to get your orgasm building just yet. 

‘Oh would he now? Splitting you down the middle, sounds scary, my sweet. Is that why you’re trembling? Because the sheer size scares you so much?’

Faux innocence, how infuriating. Fili leans forward more, legs opening wider so the soft flesh of his balls falls more easily over the edge of his slacks. He’s stroking himself languidly, taking his time taking his fist from base to tip and back, sometimes allowing his hand to slide down further and squeeze himself right at the taint, making it sway tauntingly.

‘N-no, I’m not scared…’

Kili pulls a face of theatrical contemplation as he pretends to think about what other emotion could have you trembling. Turning to his brother, he takes the finger that had come to rest on his chin in ‘thought’ and points it at him. 

‘Brother, perhaps you could help me! You see, my flower here seems to be dearly affected by the sight of such a big, heavy, fertile, warm…’

He trails off, looking at you from the corner of his eye. Your eyes are darting desperately between himself, his brother, and his brother’s very proud member. From what he can tell your eyes are brimming with desperate tears, this blatant humiliation and exposure to such vulgarity building you up in a way he never thought possible. He’s utterly enjoying submitting you to this torture, especially since you seem desperate for it not to cease.

‘... thick, experienced and potent cock. At first I thought their trembling was simply a reaction to the fear of our sheer size hurting them, but they insist they’re not frightful! Would you perhaps share with me your insight into why my dearest spouse is falling apart so beautifully?’

Fili shifts forward now too, squinting as if trying to discern small details about you. You want to scream. You want to scream at Kili to just stop torturing you and say the filthy things he knows you’re thinking. You want to scream at Fili to come closer, even just a little, just so you can get a better impression, see the skin pull over and back from the tip, to see his balls bounce as he speeds up, to feel the heat of his skin radiate off him, to smell the musk of his sex, to-

‘I told you brother, they are a little cum dump. That trembling is just their pathetic nature bleeding through. Don’t you agree, Y/N? Don’t you feel so vulnerable now, so good and warm and controlled in the sweetest most careless way? Don’t you want to be a good sweet one and do whatever Kili tells you to do, just so he’ll take care of you more? It’s okay, you can say it. All you need to do is say the word and he’ll take care of you. You won’t have to think, just do and enjoy and tell him what you enjoy, Kili will do the rest. So go ahead, say it. Say you want to stop thinking.’

Kili plunges the two fingers currently inside you in to their full potential, making you gasp. You can feel the tips over his fingers tickle something in your belly that makes you squirm away, the sensation not exactly painful, but exceptionally sensitive. His free hand find your throat and applies pressure to your pulse. 

‘Say it, sweet flower. I know you want to. If you don’t say it we can’t play with you like this after all. There’s no need to be embarrassed, I know you want things you wouldn’t dare of saying out loud. Say it and you won’t need to, we’ll just give them to you.’

Kili’s big fingers, Fili’s big cock on display, both their voices, their gazes, are just too much for you to take.

‘Y-you’re right! Okay, you’re right. I don’t want to think Kili. J-just take care of me pretty please, it’s so embarrassing having to say things myself...’

You aren’t certain which one of the Dwarves looked more pleased with himself, but both of them seem to instantly move, their energy shifting ever so slightly. Fili scoots his chair away from the wall, putting it just out of arm’s reach of you hanging off the edge of the bed. You’re so preoccupied with the now much more detailed view in front of you, you barely notice Kili plunging in a third finger quite brashly, but without any burn or pain. 

‘Don’t think you’re going to get one climax tonight and that’s it. I’m going to have my fun, and for that I need you to be a soft, soaked puddle over and over again.’

Kili’s words burn into your mind and he lets his mouth fall on your most intimate parts once more, flicking his tongue much more purposefully now. The three fingers he has inside you finally amount to a girth that pleases you, resembling what you’d imagined the size of something averagely phallic quite well. By instinct your legs fall open further for his ministrations, your primal brain taking over and opening up your body and posture to take the ‘breeding’ it was perceiving to receive. A shudder runs over your skin as you realise how much you’d like a good breeding. Of course, this was lovely, but that extra wet, sticky, milky-

‘Look up at my brother my love, no time to close your eyes and fantasise! No thinking, remember? If there’s something you might like you tell me and you shall get it, no need to daydream about it instead.’

Turning up your eyes to take in Fili once more, you let out a guttural groan from your tummy, your clitoris twitching in Kili’s mouth, the next couple flicks of his tongue feeling almost impossibly good. While Fili had been… relieving himself to the more up-close sight of you, he’d started leaking quite a bit. Milky drops were beading out of the tip, cascading down his shaft and gathering at his balls, the liquid sticking the soft hairs there together, some of it dripping down further even. He seems to enjoy the wet, sloppy sound and the slippery feeling, gathering it up and rubbing it over the sensitive head with clenched teeth. Kili was exerting that pressure on your lower belly again, which was currently sparking with arousal at the sight of the copious amounts of sticky musky precum. The pleasure was unbearable, every flick, rub, push building towards an imminent orgasm. The sheer desire for more was the sole thing preventing you from doing so just yet.

‘K-Kili..’

Though he stops his movements, his lips stay lingering on your genitals.

‘What is it amralime? What do you want to say?’

You breathe in shakily.

‘You said to-.. You said I should say it if I want something, right?’

‘That I did, what would you like, my flower?’

You aren’t quite sure how to proceed in telling them this in the least embarrassing way possible, but Fili interjected immediately,

‘I think they may want an opportunity to get to meet this more up close and personal.’

‘This’ referring to his sticky, red, pulsating member.

‘I think they may want a taste of some of this salty, thick-’

Kili’s face is suddenly close to your again, his eyes wild, sweat gathering at his brow, pupils dilated to take up nearly his entire iris. He clearly does not want to waste time at this point.

‘Say yes and you get it.’

‘Please yes..’

Fili is already right behind you again, ready to pull your head back again and make you face his member from such a close distance you can feel the heat radiating from it. When you’re about to go in eagerly and swallow him up, he keeps you at a distance with a hand gently on your throat, tutting in an amused manner. Kili is also watching with great amusement, using one hand to ram his fingers into your depths over and over, the other rubbing wet circles into your clitoris, keeping you on the edge of an impending orgasm painnfully.

‘You’re a fucking whore and you know it. You were about to dive onto my cock without abandon like I gave you permission to do so. You’re absolutely pathetic, especially with what got you in this state in the first place. Oh yeah, don’t think we don’t catch you ogling my balls or drooling over a bit of precum. So vile, truly despicable…’

His free hand takes a hold of his cock, steading it and hovering it above your flustered drooly face. You can smell him now, it’s deep and warm and probably would be unappetising if it wasn’t coming from a big beautiful drooling cock. His calloused hand slowly pushes from base to tip, applying firm and even pressure. To your delight, a large amount of that white goo pools at the head from within, starting to form a string downward gradually.

‘Open your fucking mouth and catch it. Since being called a ‘cum dump’ got you in this disgraceful state, you might as well do that name proud.’

Your mouth opens of its own volition, tongue sticking out desperately to will the drop to come down quicker. The cviscosity of it making the drip long, slow and painful, but it eventually falls on your tongue all the same, making you sob in relief. It’s salty, potent, and sticks to your tongue, and Fili is eagerly squeezing from base to tip to keep eeding it to you. Your eyes trail to his sac, where precum had dripped previously.

‘Y-you messhy’

You slur out trying to keep your tongue waiting to receive more. Fili angles down and lifts his cock trying to see what you were referring to.

‘Ah, you’re absolutely right there princess,’

Without warning he stepped forward, leaning his balls into your open sticky mouth, and giving himself a proper view of what Kili was doing between your legs in the meantime. From the noise Kili made he appreciated his brother’s move.

‘guess you should clean it up then, since you seem to like the flavour.’

You want to cry with euphoria, never having expected the sensation of having warm, sticky man parts being shoved in your face without escape to be so absolutely and pleasantly overwhelming. You wrench your mouth open as much as you can in an attempt to fit both in your mouth, though they squish clumsily over your lips with how desperately you’re trying to get more of his seed. Kili’s hand tightened on your thigh, probably able to feel your excitement through the trembling of your walls. His fingers finally feel more purposeful rather than teasing, allowing his fingers to properly and satisfyingly hit all your sensitive spots. He’s mumbling and groaning inaudibly, almost sounding angry if you didn’t know better. You can finally feel your orgasm start to build, tapping your hand feverently to alert either or both of them, but they just chuckle and push you down harder, Fili’s balls now effectively lodged into your mouth as he humps his member into your chin and throat, and Kili keeping a deathgrip on your soft flank, the pressure hurting deliciously. Your sobs are muffled as Kili finally permits an orgasm to rip through you. Your back arches off the bed forcefully despite the grip the two men have on you, your hips heaving up over and over as you feel immense pressure leave you, and you’re vaguely aware of wet sounds and increased pleased sounds from both men. Kili doesn’t let up for longer than needed, the friction painful but inescapable, with Fili holding you down as you try to escape the overstimulation. Kili’s fingers reach deeper now trying to rip a quick sensitivity orgasm from you, and he gets it when you confused body clamps down on his fingers once more, weaker and more painful this time. Another wave of pressure leaves you and the pain makes you sob despite being thankful of being submitted to it. You’re aware of Fili shifting off your face, but the light of the room is too bright now and you keep your eyes closed. Two sets of arms haul you up and on your knees, legs open wantonly on sheets that feel surprisingly.. wet? 

‘We’re not even remotely done with you, pretty flower. Open those pretty eyes and look at what a mess you made of us.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know on my Tumblr, FairyCircleFics (https://fairycirclefics.tumblr.com) if you have any requests, ideas or wishes, either for this fic or inspo for another fic! I have more time now so hopefully I can write more often now!
> 
> Also feel free to comment on the chapter itself!


End file.
